Absolute Soul
by FoxyFreya
Summary: Three of the four Dis, 'watchers of Fiore' where killed and their heirs went missing about a decade ago dealing a huge blow to the Kingdom of Fiore. One day a little Dragon stumbles across four servants and sees their Absolute Soul ...little does she know that she may have found the missing heirs...
1. Bait and Switch

_Author's Notes: Just a idea that came to me. Dunno. It is fun to play with. I do so love Steampunk Fantasy...especially when paired with magic. If it's liked enough I might make it into a short series. It's not meant to be terribly long. But it's a fun world, I think._

 _Edit: It is going to be a short series. This one will not be as long as my others...well *I* don't plan on that... *glares at the characters*_

* * *

 **Absolute Soul**

Levy stumbled along the well worn path carrying her basket. She was aware that she would soon no longer be alone in her journey back towards their prison. She shifted the bundle carefully. She's sure that Lilica would raise hell if any of the pastries she ordered where damaged. She looked about at everyone moving along their lives in faint envy. At one time she was one of those people. Free..simply thinking about what she would have for lunch later or even dinner. Now...now she was simply one of the 'invisibles.' Simply another servant sent out to do her mistress's bidding another servant that will simply 'dissapear' when her chore was done. She stopped for a rest for a moment breathing a sigh of relief. The 'chains' ease the closer she is to the estate. The tug on her soul not wearing on her as much. Stepping out of the gentle flow of traffic she finds a tree to sit under. She could feel nature hum all about her and smiles at the lovely trickle of power she could feel.

"Levy?" looking up the petite girl smiles at her co-worker and friend. She was carrying a large bundle that more than likely was yet another dress. "Lucy. You made it back in record time."

"I want to do what you do. Even if it's only just a little time. A rest without tugging and soak up some of the energy about. Remember what it was like to be able to 'see' like we used to..."

The busty blonde sits down next to her and smiles. Both of their brown dresses, none the worst for wear by being in the grass, spread about them and aided in them blending in with nature. Levy pulled out three little glass carafes of milk, bread, cheese and salted ham. "Where did you get this!? Is that milk? Ooh it's been so long!"

"I thought we could all share it. Better than the crap we get at home." The girls would often scavenge for both food of the body and mind finding the best they could transport back to their leaky shack to attempt to fix. Usually it wasn't much but since the Lady Lilica had some very expensive tastes. What they could scavenge where actually very good quality. She had absolutely no taste in books (to read them or to choose them) so the relocating of the books was no issue really at all. She only maintained the library as a show piece for when she brings friends over.

"But won't she count the money when we get back?"

"Yes but she won't count the money I find under dressers and in the chair cushions." There is laughter from beside them as their third member arrived. Sporting a large wrapped box that no doubt contained the Mistresses new hat, as well as various jugs of alcohol for her dinner party this evening.

"You're slick. Just like me" she winks pointing to another hidden bottle on her own person.

"Cana...come on lets sit and eat and enjoy this for now." They all knew that soon the time would be up and the 'chains' would reel them in. They enjoyed being outside and eating decent food for a change. The air was clean and the sun happily bathed their Absolute Souls in a comforting heat as the girls allowed them to hover above them. Levy pulled out a very small book and softly reads a loud the book on advance magical concepts to her listening companions. They couldn't use them (yet, they hoped,) but it never hurt to know. They had discovered that they where growing stronger each day despite the bindings. Each day was looking just a bit brighter and though they did not know what the future would bring they hoped that it would be one where freedom wasn't far from their grasp.

* * *

Wendy hurried down the street eagerly, she was going to surprise her brother and his father at work! She had her basket and the drinks would still be hot due to the spell she had placed on the thermos. She stops in shock as she catches sight of something that made her heart lurch. She could almost feel he faint echos of pain. There, panting for breath was a cat off to the side of the road. He looked as if he had been hit by a passing carriage. Maybe even one of those new motorized ones due to the gash on his head. Thinking of Happy and Carla at home and imagining one of them in such a state...

Quickly putting down the basket to the side of the road she knelt down with the intent to try and heal the rapidly weakening life. Her hands begin to glow over the prone body and she is so focused on the task at hand that she doesn't hear a voice shouting at her to move. She was almost done when a body slams into her knocking her over and shielding her with their body just as she feels the weight of a entrapment spell attempt to snap it's jaws around her. It was a suffocating feeling as it it came any closer it would worm its way into her very soul and steal things from her that where the very essence of who she was. The only thing holding it off was the soul form rising from the back of the person shielding her.

"Oi! I told you to move! Ya need...ugh to listen!"

"S-sorry!" Wendy manages weakly looking up in surprise at the young boy who is attempting to prevent her capture. He was no older than she and it seemed that he was already a captive. His ifrit Absolute was pushing back against the wall of spells she could just barely see beyond his shoulder attempting to fall on her. His chained soul arms straining with the effort his hindered magic doing the best it could. Instinctively Wendy reached out in an attempt to help. Dipping down into the well of power as she had been instructed since she was a child. Just as she was about to release her own magic the boy slams a hand next to her head startling her. "DON'T do it! It...will... only try to move... to your soul form...if it gets even a taste of your magic again I won't be able to hold it off...I would tell you to run but...it's already going to try and follow you. I...dunno how to dispel it..."

"Kid!" Wendy saw the navy blue, and intense eyed haired boy sigh in relief as he turned to his side to look.

"Nee-sans! Help!"Wendy watched in surprise as a wavy brown haired maid, a wavy blue haired maid and a blonde maid all circled around them and *pushed* at the wall. Her surprise and awe grew as she witnessed a owl winged woman with bird feet, a human headed, winged lioness and a multi-winged angel manifest and proceed to pull the spell apart in record time. They would've been beautiful if not for the strange tar coating their heads and shoulders and the chains tied to their wings, arms and back. Despite it all they where fighting for her with everything in them. She could feel that their magic was just as hindered as his but the progress they made was sure and steady. What they where doing under such a handicap would probably exhaust many of the mages she knew but some how these girls where not showing any signs of fatigue. Only concentration marred their pretty features and a quiet strength in their brown eyes. Suddenly there was a *pop* as she could feel the trap collapse in on its self before dissipating. The boy who was over her seemed to take a very deep breath before rolling off of her and falling in the grass panting. The cat that had lured her over was still laying there, sleeping off the effects of her healing.

"Hey, are you two alright?" The blonde asks her hand gently touching each of their heads. Wendy watches in awe as the multi-winged angel used one set to cover it's own head at all times as if shielding itself from something.

"Yeah...now that you came. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted."

"You did well, Ro." She smiles. "Good thing we followed C-C's gut to head back early." The long brown haired maid nods. "Figured it had something to do with one of these traps." The smaller blue haired girl nods as she stands. "Yes...if she had managed to capture another one...especially one with power like her..." the young girl watched in curiosity as all of her saviors suddenly got quiet and uneasy. They knew she was a mage? How? She didn't have her soul form out. But then Ro had mentioned something about if the trap detected her power. The ensuing silence reminded her of her manners and shot her to her feet.

"AH! Thank you very much!" She clutched at the blue and white plaid walking dress she was wearing nervously and bowed the best she could in stays She so wished she didn't dress so nicely now. Would they think she rude? Ill mannered?

"You are welcome. It makes us happy to have kept you safe...trust us you don't want..." the Dark haired woman who was speaking, "Al" she thinks the blonde called her, suddenly stopped short and was nearly drug backwards, almost as if something invisible had yanked her. Simultaneously all the others had similar jerks. All looked suddenly tense and a irritated. They stood and suddenly looked to be struggling against some sort of pull as they bent to pick up the packages they had dropped. Managing to only spare her a glance and a smile all four started to walk up a path she only just noticed to her right. THey where moving abnormally fast for the pace of their legs. "Just be careful around here, kid, we might not be around to help you next time." Ro grumbles to her cheeks red. The girls nod gently smiles pasted on their pale faces. Wendy delved deep within her magic and opened her eyes. She paled herself as she saw the soul forms writhing in pain as the chains pulled tightly dragging them up the path and deeper into the trees the black gunk seeming to attempt to grow, now all the women's Astral forms where protecting their heads with their wings. For some reason it made her stomach churn to watch.

"Wait! How can I find you to thank you!? What are your names?"

"Don't worry about it!" The blonde called back her voice light even if brown eyes where tense. "Like we said: We're happy to help!" Wendy looked about the road, there where several people about, some even looked after her in confusion. Her mind quickly began to process what was happening. The road she was on was fairly busy. Oddly no one had come to them before. Turning back to speak at the retreating figures she noted they where gone. Walking back to her basket she picks it up before kneeling down and lifting the still resting cat. He was a bit dirty but seemed to be alright now. Who would use a wounded animal as bait? Possibly the same people who would do such things to people...but she wasn't sure *what* was done to them. Just that they had kept it from happening to her. Wendy was well aware that she was very gifted for her age, even boasting a high magical power that was rare. But she was just as aware that she still lacked much of the training that the rest of her family. She carefully cradled the creature close as she trotted towards a large red brick building adored with many columns and arches over the windows. There where cat eye windows hidden towards the top and the entrance was a grand example of borrowed ideas from both ancient Fiore and present times. The columns here where huge and their styling much more ornate than those bracketing all the windows. And the Arch was much more ornate in it's use of it's key-stone. It was easily one of the largest in the city but then...it needed a lot of space.

The Department of Magical Mysteries and Mechanical Marvels, or the Four "M" department as they liked to call it, was a government sanctioned agency made to keep up with not only magic and it's growth as a whole but also technology and try it's best to find out the best ways they can work in harmony and enhance the other. This concept was one of the reasons Fiore was the center of the civilized world. Crocus was the political capital of Fiore but Magnolia was by and far the magical capital having the Four-M's based here.

Wendy trotted into the front door and smiled up at the security guards standing in the little foyer.

"Afternoon, young Miss. Here to see your Dad again are you?"

Nodding happily she grins happily holding out her basket with one arm for the one on her right to glance through. He was always the more quiet of the two but his smile was kind. "I brought him and Nii-san lunch!" The older man chuckles happily from her left as he presses a button. Wendy feels the faint prickle of magic wash over her as the lacrimina hidden below the floor and in the ceiling activate and scan her and her items. It came as no surprise that such large lacramina where in use here. Lacramina, which was used in everything from nurseries to cannons today, where invented by the 4M's, from just such a union of machine and magic.

"You're free to go Miss." She could hear the clanking of gears and chains begin to move as the doorway before he slowly began to swing open.

"Thank you sir's!" she nodded to him happily before trotting through.

Her heels make a smart tapping sound across the wood floor. The first floor was a exhibit of various marvels from the Department. Many classes of young students, mage and tinkerer alike, wandered among them all staring and taking notes. Wendy could only imagine what it must be like for them She only barely remembered her first time visiting them. She believes she had only just learned to walk. For a moment she considered the marble stairs rising before her. Her mother would argue that her trip to the third floor would do her good in the long run stamina wise, Wendy's arms said the lift in the corner was a far better option. Stepping inside the cage she carefully maneuvered her burdens and slid the handle to the number "3." She felt the Lacrimina's on the container flicker into existence and their gentle but firm manipulation of gravity via magic creating a smooth even ride. The cat in her arms stirred and she carefully scanned him for distress or pain. Finding none she sighed in relief.

After stepping out of the lift she stepped down the hall, bypassing all the offices knowing that her father and brother rarely stayed in them. Though her father had technically retired from field work, he would put his son through his paces to make sure he would live to 'retire' as well. Battle mages where a tough sort of group, however any slip ups tended to make them a short lived lot. Dragons where even better than your average battle mage. And stronger. But Her father never took chances especially with the lives under his protection. Already she had learned a few attack spells of her own, even if she was not going to be a Debello Draco.

Stopping at the dojo she eased inside and smiled. Apparently they where teaching a class to aspiring Draco mages and doing a demonstration. In such cases there where only a few people her father trusted to spar with. In lue of the elders like himself, he'd only allow Natsu, confident that his son could handle whatever he threw at him. And that if he couldn't it would be a learning experience for the boy. Being that he was one of the youngest to ever be honored with the full title of "Debello Draco" he had quite a bit to live up to. Sitting her self down a ways away she subtlety changed the flows of air about her to insure that her skirts don't catch. The Dojo was a alight with flames as they both, punched, kicked, and grappled their way about the dojo. She could tell the new recruits from those more seasoned about her. She giggled. No doubt their soul forms where drakes and they worked in the hopes that they could 'evolve' into Dragons.

The sound of a bell broke the two men apart and all could see the identical smirks adorning the father and son's face.

Igneel turns around. "And that ladies is why making sure you control your own power is important! Just think if we didn't know how to keep OURSELVES from catching. Your own magic CAN hurt you. Once it is compressed into a fighting format and the intent to harm is instilled into the magic the kick back alone could put yourself out of commission. Do NOT make that mistake." The elder Dragneel claps his hands and narrows his jade colored eyes at them. Many gulp as the scars over his right eye and the intersecting two on his cheek serve to make his smile look more predatorial than encouraging. "That's all for today, girls. Go home, practice and tomorrow I want to see how well you can stand up to me." The nearly a dozen students all groan but nod and stand up to leave. Several catch sight of her and start but nod their heads in respect. Once the last leaves Natsu's rubbing him face with a towel then up to his rosy locks and looks at his dad. "You know you only served to make them nervous."

"They will be a lot more than that when they make it to battle." The elder sniffs as he pulls off his gi. Wendy always winced when she got to witness all the scars adorning her father's body. She couldn't imagine how her mother dealt with it... But then she'd been aware and around when Natsu earned his. Now that she thought about it they startlingly resembled her father's in placement, though Natsu only had one on his neck and none on his face...yet.

"True."

Wendy smiles and stands. "Dad, Natsu!" she waves to them from the side. Where she had stood was a the location where one removed their shoes before officially entering the area. "I brought lunch!" she holds up the basket earning twin looks of awe. "That's my girl!"

"Alright, Wendy!"

They sat in Igneels office at ate. The men had changed back into their official uniforms. Black with gold trim long jackets and white trousers. Natsu favored the long sleeved look and the matching gold buckles in his upper arms emphasized his biceps. A white scarf, that was once Igneel's good luck charm, and a bright red sash about his waist denoting his station as a fire mage. His father had more of a traditional take as his sleeves where simple, and his shirt. His blacks now white and his sash the same red color sporting gold fringe. The Dragneels had a long line of military history behind them and long lives as well.

"Wendy? Where did you get the cat?"

"Princess, we don't need another." Igneel admonishes gently his eyes glancing over to the cat resting gently on a purloined pillow.

"I know that." she pouts slightly as she pours them tea. "But it's more than that. Something happened on the way here..." Both men lean forward staring intently at her.

"What happened!?"

"Who do I have to kill!?" they say simultaneously.

"No...that's not it." she sighs softly. "Not it at all." She looks seriously up at them. "I kind of...sort of... nearly got caught in a slavers trap." she finished the last in a rush. "The kitty was used as bait...and I couldn't leave the poor dear." she hurries on. Both the men of her life look only mildly assuaged. But their eyes said that this wasn't over. Igneel sat back looking quietly at his daughter. "So? How did you get out of it?"

"Ah...I didn't. I had help. This boy...called "Ro" helped keep it off of me until these three maids came and pulled the spell apart. I'd never seen Absolute Soul forms like theirs before...but they where bound with chains and had black gunk on them. But Even with that they where amazing!" she looks off sparkly eyed clutching her cheeks and sighing happily, completely missing the suddenly intense stare of her father. "Really? How did they look?"

"One was a Angel with three pairs of wings! Another was a Sphinx, ohhh it looked so regal and wise! The other was a bird woman but her wings looked like owl wings she had bird feet but it was beautiful! Ro's was a...you taught me this one...a I-Ifrit. It's from the fire family." Igneel nods his assent.

Natsu blinks at his sister and smiles, though something about what she said felt wrong... glancing at his father and his intent expression, it seems he was right. But he would let his old man handle this...subtley was not his strong suit.

"Honey, You said this boys's name was Ro? Did anything else stand out to you?"

"Ummm he looked tired...so did the nice ladies..no one seemed to notice us on the side of the road...and it was busy too..." she looks a bit upset. Wendy was a fierce but gentle soul and the idea that no one would stop to check on three women and two young people sitting on the side of the road, hurt. Which in Magnolia was a bit odd, even in the rougher sections...

"I see...and you said you saw a Sphinx, a six winged angel and a beautiful bird woman as Soul Forms, but they where all chained and covered in something?"

Wendy nods. "Shame, they where pretty, too."

"Ah I see. And you said the cat was the 'bait?"

She nods. "Uh-huh. He's still resting but I think I healed him completely."

She stands up to go examine her patient. Igneel taps the back of Natsu's hand, uses his other hand to tap his own nose before looking at Wendy. The younger man nodded in understanding and agreement. Wendy had brought with her unique smells not common to the walk from the Dragneel estate to the 4M. One of which was coal, the other being most notably a very expensive alcohol. One that could not possibly be within a maid's salary...unless she where buying it for their employer.

 _*Or, rather in this case slaver. If what Wendy said was true, someone is using forbidden magic and actively attempting to ensnare more people. And IF those Soul Forms are right...I need to speak with Grandeeny...she knows the Disir far better than I do.*_

* * *

Karen looked at her reflection and fluffed her fur trimmed bodice once more. She had all the who's who invited for tonight. She'd checked her list twice to make sure she didn't forget anyone. She heard the door downstairs open and close as her servants made their way back inside with the purchases. She expected the food delivery any moment now. Standing up she flounces downstairs and smile at the girls.

"Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Yes. Lady Lillica" The three said in unison through long suffering expressions. Karen couldn't be happier. Even after her father's untimely death two years ago, he was kind enough to leave her servants. "Wonderful. Now, I could use some tea. Lu-Lu, be a dear and do that for me. I also want some scones so make some fresh ones. I am feeling in a lavender mood...well? Move! Sometime today!"

The blonde simply begins to walk off. "As you wish...madame." Brown eyes stare stonily straight ahead, hate filling them for a moment.

"Lee-Lee, Make sure my parlour is perfect! I can't have my guests questioning the way I run this I even find a speck of dust I will take it out of your hide." A curly blue head bowed and simply walked away. Karen clinched her fist and the small woman gasped in pain.

"You forgot something..."

"Right away...M'Lady."

"Better." She turns to the eldest woman and smiles ever so sweetly at her. "C-C, You brought the alcohol...he did not try to rip me off did he?"

"No ma'am. Everything is per your agreement."

"Excellent. YOU I want to set up the card table, make sure all pieces are there and that all the...tricks installed work as well, clear? After that I want you to set up the bar and the buffet..make sure the others stay on task and pull out all the parlour games! Oh tonight is going to be grand! And I'd better not catch any of you bitches sleeping, we are going to probably be up well into the night. I have hired hands coming in to look good as our servers, so you make sure you three scrubs stay out of sight! Understand?"

"Perfectly." *Not like we want to go to your sorry excuse for a soiree anyway...*

"Good. Now be a good girl and get to work."

* * *

Lisanna slipped away from the party. Mira was always better at smoozing with bitches than she was. Walking along the hall she searched for a viable place to hide. Checking this door and that she found many rooms, two more parlours one musically orientated the other seemed to be dedicated to the magical lectures or forums that had come in to Vouge about ten years back. She had ended up wandering after one of the smartly dressed servants had pointed her in the wrong direction for the water closet. She had eventually found one but now, not wanting to return to such foolishness (and not being very good at maintaining the socially acceptable smile the entire time) had continued to wander. Stopping at each door out of curiosity. It wasn't polite and frankly she's sure to hear it from her sister before they take their leave, but there wasn't much more to do if you didn't care to get drunk on unfamiliar grounds. Aside from the gentle swish of her skirts and the light taps her shoes made on the floors she heard little else sans the faint rumble of the party. Then she heard a voice...soft and constant, if a bit tired.

"If one could be sure of one's grounding, a shunt is capable."

"But what if the shunt recipient is unwilling or too young when it was placed on them? Would that hinder it's development? Possibly even weaken it?" a second voice asks.

"It doesn't say. It appears that due to the forbidden nature of this magic no one dared to experiment with it. Or at least if they did, you won't find those books in polite society."

"Like *this* is polite society..." another voice snorts.

"Polite" doesn't mean it's a 'Good' society." Says the second voice again. Stopping before a cracked door Lisanna looked through the cracks. For a second she gasps not sure her eyes saw what she thought. Rubbing her eyes she looks again and the room is normal. But she was sure she saw...she continued to look about through her little crack. She could vaguely see a fire going, with it being early spring it would knock the chill off. She could vaguely make out dark figures sitting in the chairs surrounding it. The room itself was a library. She wasn't completely sure what they where talking about but it sounded FAR more interesting than listening to Karen coo about her life. Never being one to hesitate she pushed the door open with a smile hoping to join in.

"Hello. I couldn't help but over hear and I was wondering if I could join you girls for the evening...it sounds far more enjoyable than anything else going on here and..." her voice faded out as she noted the expressions on the girls faces. They looked pale...and almost afraid. "Uh...I didn't mean to startle you. I just got tired of the party and..kind of wandered here."

One of the women stood up and walked towards her. She was about her sisters age with brown hair bound at the nape of her neck. Intense eyes that had seen far too much study her. "Perhaps, M'Lady, however the Library is not one of the things Lady Lilica is very proud of. I do not wish you to suffer through anything simple maids such as ourself would speak on would surely bore you." Lisanna looks thoughtfully at her. Her eyes where just the least bit shifty...but not in a malicious way.

"I'll take my chances." she tots past her and into the library proper. Turning around in awe she wondered why the woman didn't take such pride in such a impressive book collection. However the place was well taken care of. But she felt that it was more than likely due the three women here than it was to Karen.

"She's missing out. This place is impressive. I bet there are books in here from every subject." she smiles. The brunette has a bit of a pinched look about her features but nods. "Just about anything." she agrees. Looking over at the other girls she smiles gently. They did not look nearly as nice as the servants working the party. Maybe they where excluded due to the state of their clothes? No...as their employer Karen would've had to outfit them... she stopped and really stared at the girls.

No...

She'd bet her left shoe that these girls where the real servants. The others didn't even know where the bathroom was and their hands seemed too smooth. But only three!? For this size place!? Swallowing nervously she smiles again, hoping to help them understand that she was not a threat.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss." she starts again. "Might I know yours?"

The girls look at each other their expressions a bit pained. The smallest stands and brown skirts swish as she moves to put the book back. "Le-Le." The curvy blonde nods. "Lu-Lu." The one still standing close to her nods. "C-C"

"Those are...unique names." she frowns. The small girl pauses in her walk back to her seat before the fire, ever so briefly before continuing. There was something that she seemed to want to say. Looking around she saw the haunted expressions on each of the girls faces."It is the names we where...given." The blonde, Lu-Lu, says finally and manages a strained smile.

"Ah well, I do truly wish to have a more quiet night, if you don't mind, I'd be happy here. I could even find a book and not bother you ladies at all."

Never mind Lisanna had heard all sorts of rumors about the magic the Lilica line used. No one could quite pin it down and frankly she was more than happy to poke around the magics section. Even if the family's magic isn't found she surely would find something much more interesting than sitting around playing poorly executed games and watching people she didn't particularly care for get smashed.

Admittedly she would possibly bet some juicy black mail for later use if she stayed, but she would've been forced into a game and drinks forced upon her either in the form of loss games penalties or simply from pushy elders. She rather thought these girls had much more sense than almost any of the party goers. They even had their own alcohol, though they weren't drinking to get drunk and...well...it smelled homemade. And sure as hell better than that expensive swill that she got from that old man in town (no doubt the old fool told her it would be a special order). But this bottle seemed un-labled.

Finally the brunette nods and nods to a seat. Le-Le holds up a small cup, somewhat battered. "Would you like some? It is not much but it is what we have. If not I can make some tea."

"Oh no, I'm sure this will be fine." Lisanna took the cup and takes a tentative sip. She starts in surprise. It...it was GOOD. Light, stringent, certainly a sipping drink. "This is...amazing!"

C-C smiles. "Lu-Lu, our resident herbalist came up with it. I helped her find a way to make it into alcohol. Tonight is our first test." The blonde blushes. "The recipe is ancient. Really Le found it and I simply tinkered with it until I felt it was right. It's supposed to be particularly good for ladies." she murmurs pulling out a note book from her apron to make notes in. Lisanna immediately decided that she rather liked these girls and the fact that Karen seemed to treat them with such disregard (judging by the quality of their clothes and shoes) only served to have her dislike the woman all the more. She happily settled back to, kicking off the shoes that had been pinching her feet all night in relief.

Lisanna was shaken awake gently. "Lis! Lis, I have been looking all over for you! It's dawn! We need to leave." Mira's somewhat panicked voice filters through her thoughts. She was resting so well...

"LISANNA!"

"What! I'm up! I'm up~!" sitting up she looks around and blinks at the bright light filtering into the library. She wasn't entirely sure when she fell asleep but her companions where gone and any sign of the alcohol was as well.

Shame...she really would've loved Mira's opinion on it. Especially with her running the family's high class tavern front for the 4M...

"I'm...alone?"

"Yes, what where you thinking staying here by yourself?! You know some of the people we where with might have...they where unscrupulous!"

"Sorry...but I wasn't alone..."

"Oh? Looks like it to me. Look we can talk later. Elfman just contacted us, he was just about to send out a search party. We need to get home before he comes here himself and causing problems." Sitting up and slipping her shoes back on Lisanna frowned in thought. She hadn't remembered falling asleep and traditionally she was typically a light sleeper, she would've awoken to them cleaning up and leaving. The fire was out and seemed to have been for quite a while, and yet she was not chilled. She wasn't sure how they pulled it off but she was impressed none the less. As she gathered her things and walked out the front door with her sister to climb into the carriage her mind wandered back to that initial flash from last night. How do women with such rare Souls settle for being servants for one such as *that.* She glances back at the front door with the expensive but slovenly women leaning on the door frame waving drunkenly.

* * *

Natsu sat in the room with Gajeel and Laxus all looking rather grumpy at being forced into the same room together but not willing to start a fight with Captain Scarlett in the office across the room. Councilman Dreyar walks in and lifts a brow in amusement at the stony silence and heated glares filling his office.

Ah, to be young and have the luxury of such childish rivalry's again...

"I'm sure you boys are quite curious as to why I called you here, so I'll get right to the point. Rex Igneel of the Debello Draco unit has brought something to my attention that warrants immediate investigation. I want you three to find out what you can on three young women in the company of a young man with a chained Ifrit soul form..."

"Wait! Wendy told us about that at Lunch yesterday. She said something about they prevented her from being caught in a trap?" The elder mage nods.

"Yes. We went to the location and it seemed the trap is made to snare more people. And it was a soul snare. Old. Forbidden spells, that are disgusting in their use, and most useful against young children and untrained mages. Wendy was lucky. Though she isn't untrained, she is still young and such a trap would have at least partially bound her enough that she wouldn't have been able to get back home."

Natsu's fingers tighten on the arm rest threateningly.

"So, what? We're supposed to find out information on them why?"

"They where captives, one, and we need to know who they are bound by."

"Cut to the chase old man. Why the hell is it so important you have to send *three* Dragons after them? Any mage could be sent on this. What aren't you telling us?" Laxus, the Lightning Draco, grandson of Councilmen Dreyar, was the eldest of the three and used to his Grandfather's machinations and obviously didn't really appreciate them. The elder wrinkled his nose at this.

"Hm. Well. I'm sure you know about the Disir." All three sit up at this. Anyone in the 4M's did when the Dis where involved.

"As you know we have three chairs on their board empty."

"Yeah, supposedly the entire families where attacked and murdered about a decade and thrice Summers ago during the Dark Mage Uprising. No one spared." Gajeel adds. "No sign of them except bodies." Though it was before each of their times they had been alive during that event and their father's and several of their fellow warriors had fought in it. It was a dark time and even now the agency struggled in some cases. The Dark Mages had been defeated but that had been a crippling blow. Without the Dis battle plans and tactics where reduced back to simply logic and experience and lacking the extra edge the Disir would give them. Paintings of ALL the Disir, past and present lined the walls of the inner sanctum. It was due to that very event that the Dragon's where created. In lack of better foresight, they needed more overwhelming power. Now they where more so protection for the remaining Disir.

"That wasn't exactly true. The three youngest daughters of those families where never found. The Soul Forms that young Wendy saw are the hereditary ones of those families. We want you to find them and bring them back." All three men sit sunned. If the Dis where still living, even if captured...This could be HUGE. The three Disir that worked the closest with the Mage council, the three who had been killed, where often showed to the newly trained Dracos as inspiration. The women where beautiful and had very kind and wise eyes. Now it was starting to make even more sense why they where constantly shown those paintings...

"At what cost? Gramps? To what extent can we go to bring back the Disir?"

"Any and all means, and when you find out who's keeping them captured, bring them in if possible. If not, well, the council will not be that upset about another dark mage being taken out of this world."

All three Dragon's simply grin darkly, their fanged teeth glinting in the filtered sun light before they all stand and bow, deeply at being given such a opportunity.

If the Disir where still alive, they would find them and bring them back.

* * *

 _Glossary:_

 _ **Disir (Dis)-** (Norse) Guardian goddesses, including the Norns and the Valkyries, attendant on Urda._

 _ **Debello** (Latin)- [1]bring a battle/war to an end. [2]fight out/to a finish [3]vanquish, subdue_

 _ **Draco-** (Latin) Dragon or snake_

 _ **Rex (Regis)-** King, manage, direct, rule, guide_


	2. Investigations

Absolute Soul: Investigations

The road was surprisingly busy, this early in the morning. It wasn't even eight yet and many people wandered along the road going too, and in the case of some boiler room and refinery workers, from work. The sun wasn't intense, yet, but one could feel that the day would be a bit on the warm side.

Wendy frowned at the three men surrounding her. "I'm fine, you know I won't fall into another trap that easily. I know what I'm looking for."

"It's more than that we need to know where this happened to see if we can locate a general area of where to look." Gajeel says without a care in the world about her feelings as he's looking one way the then the other.

"Yes...but all of you are...drawing attention...if they where around I doubt they would come close even if they wanted to talk to me." She sighs. Having Three Dragons all dressed in uniform surrounding her was a good way to draw any one's attention and keep people well away. The other travelers gave them all a wide berth. Laxus shrugs. "Not out fault people are weak."

Having grown up around her father and having most guests being Dragons themselves (at the very least Battle Mages) Wendy supposed that she had a tendency to forget that these men where deadly. She felt as safe with them as with her own father and brother. These men could level a city without even really trying but she had no fear of them doing so and especially not around her. Looking around she sighs again. These guys where largely harmless, so long as you weren't a threat but if she where to stop for a moment and take a step out of her shoes she could see why simply from a physical standpoint why people would leave them alone. Uniforms and stations aside Gajeel's piercings, Laxus's scar and Natsu's focused aura would be enough to deter most people. Never mind that it wasn't common to find so many Draco in one area...but apparently where they gathered things tended to explode or get dead. The average citizen of Magnolia simply stayed away.

Wendy stopped. "It was here that the trap was set. They went up into the forest that way. I think there's a little bit of a path. But I'm not sure...they didn't linger very long for me to tell."

Natsu immediately walked over and began sniffing. "I wish they'd decided to do this earlier. I could have found the scent then. Now with the dew and animals...barely anything is left." Gajeel wanders over to where Wendy had gestured to where the path was supposedly located. "I can make out a bit of a trail. But it could just as easily be made by animals as people."

Wendy looks at them. "Uh so are you guys going to tell me what this is about? Do you just want to thank them? Wouldn't camping out the market be easier?"

"Maybe but that might not be a regular pattern. But you might have something, in that at least one of them would have to be let out to purchase food." Laxus rubs his chin in thought. "Maybe even visit a few places in town to find deals. Wendy, did you smell anything interesting about them? Anything we could use to narrow down where they went?"

Wendy thinks back focusing on the event as tightly as she could. Those mages with the notation of "Dragon" are often bearers of a hereditary Absolute Soul Form of a Dragon. Occasionally such forms are evolved but it takes many, many years of work. Sometimes, such as in the case of Laxus, they can be born with a form that was not known to have existed in the family. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, where all born Dragons from a long line of them. Legend has it that actual dragon's blood runs through those born of Draco's veins. Though most pu-pu such notions, most mages must admit that there is something very unique about them. Enhanced senses that develop before their fifth birthday, fanged teeth and the ability to consume the element they where blessed with all mark those 'born' of the Dragon, rather than evolved. The more scientifically minded would simply say it has something to do with so much magic running through their system, but it's a tentative theory in that regard at best.

"I remember smelling alcohol...milk...grass...coal...and...material?" she frowns. "But that could be from our clothing. But...I think it smelt...new."

Natsu jumps up. "Wendy, that might help us more than you know." He ruffles her hair, nearly upsetting the little straw hat she had worn today.

"Huh?"

"If they had just come from the market then they came from the dress shoppe, the general store, and the local winery." Laxus smiles. "I'll go check out those places and ask if they remember anyone matching any of your descriptions." Laxus turns on his heel and wanders off. Natsu and Gajeel snort at his back. They never worked well together anyway, it's just as well they took separate paths. Gajeel sighs. "I'll explore this area for clues. Salamander, you're better with the dog type stuff why not see if you can catch anything farther up in the woods?"

"I ain't a dog you know." forest green eyes narrow at the bigger man.

"Huh. No kiddn'?" sleeveless,studded arms simply cross as he slowly he grins.

"Whatever, anything to get away from you. Wendy, what are you going to do today?"

"Mom wants me to shadow her at work. I have to get going or I'll be late." she steps back. "Don't get into any trouble!" she grins and runs off back towards the Agency. Shaking his head Natsu glares one last time at Gajeel before wandering farther back into the forest and up the small trail.

Lucy stared unseeingly down at the pot of porridge she stirred. She had already served Karen her breakfast of two eggs, toast, light tea, and preserves. So she was free to make breakfast for the rest of them. Thankfully she had picked up extra eggs... The visions where getting stronger lately. And she didn't know what to make of them. C hadn't made any comments about visitors or bad feelings lately...so she assumed all was well. And yet...the men she continued to see where fierce, almost threatening in their postures. One seemed to even be wandering about the woods nearby another by the road and still yet another speaking to the grocer the frequent. She wasn't sure if they where a threat or not. They wore uniforms, each one unique to the person she would guess, but aside from that, she didn't know. Officials? Why would officials be snooping around the edges such a minor Lady's estate?

Well there was ONE reason they might. But after a decade of service Lucy knew better than to get her hopes up.

Not having much to go on she kept them to herself. Perhaps if she convinced the girls to stay in the house a little more the visions would lessen? But she didn't *feel* threatened by them per say. More like not wanting to poke a sleeping dragon. She wiped her hands on her apron before turning the heat down on the pot. She needed to get more water. She planned on making a stew for dinner and would need the liquid. Using her left hand she arranged the bucket to be held in her right. "Le! C! Breakfast is on the stove. I boiled some eggs, too! I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back."

She didn't wait to hear their comments of acknowledgement before she set out the back door. On her way to the well she would tell Ro to head inside and eat. He was constantly working the few horses Karen kept and maintaining the carriage. Ro had a knack with not only magic but was good with his hands. The girls where eager to see if they could break his binding since it was so new. Surely a talented boy like himself could be come apprenticed to a Agency Certified Artificer. That was their hope, anyway. Karen had bound him, and lacked the knowledge of her father and mother. Though she could bind she wasn't as versed in sealing 'exits' as they had been. The girls where very tightly bound. Ro, not quite as tightly and her lack of skill is what has allowed them to work on his bind while Karen slept at nights. Lucy looked at her right hand and sighs before shaking her head and continuing on.

It wasn't long before she reached the well. Looking down she dropped the well bucket and allowed it to sink before beginning to wind the handle to bring it back up. It wasn't difficult but water was very heavy and she hated having to manually turn the handle. Karen wouldn't be bothered purchasing the new pump or even the multi geared manual one to make life easier on their arms. After all *she* didn't have to pull the water up. Lucy could say that she had nicely slim arms due to such daily activities, though she rather thought that high society might think them too masculine for a lady. It didn't change the fact that it was tiring. She had to swipe at the air a few times before managing to grip the rope the reel the bucket in and set it on the well rim.

"Hello."

Squealing in surprise Lucy flailed and fumbled tossing the bucket back towards the well loosing all the water she had painstakingly pulls from the depths. Panting in surprise she stared at the soaking wet version of one of the men she'd seen a vision of standing directly opposite of her across the well's opening. Paling she sits suddenly. "I..I am SO sorry! I..I didn't expect anyone...Oh no you are all wet!"

 _*Oh god, oh god, that IS a uniform! I am in so much SHIT!*_

Natsu rubbed the water out of his eyes and actually chuckles. He had wondered if she noticed him just sort of sitting in the bushes but apparently she had not. "It's ok. No harm done." He shakes water out of his eyes.

"But your uniform!"

"Oh. It's fine." Natsu eyed the woman carefully. She was lovely, if unkempt. Somehow he didn't think that was due to a decision she made.

 _*She looked so familiar...no. They wouldn't be...but they might.*_ For the moment Natsu kept his mouth shut and simply smiled at the woman. He would get nothing from her if she continued to panic. Walking around the well Lucy winced faintly as she heard the boots disturb the dirt. "Truth be told my Mom might thank you. She always complains after I come home from work. She claims that I always smell like the inside of a infantry man's boot."

Blinking the girl giggles before she can catch herself. "Oh...sorry."

Looking around he frowns. "Can you tell me where I am? I'm...kinda lost." he gives her his best sheepish smile.

Lucy eyed him and feeling no maliciousness smiles in return. "Certainly. This is the Lilica estate. You are at the far North end. If you are looking for the Lady she is out for the day, I'm afraid." Natsu drops the well bucket again and begins to pull up another bucket.

"OH, my Lord, I can handle..."

"If my mom found out I let a woman do this she would kill me. I know you can do it, but I'd like to. Besides I kind of owe you for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared."

A rosy brow lifts.

"Really, now?"

"Really! I was just startled."

"Startled?"

"Startled." she sniffs and turns head to the side to look off in a soft huff. Natsu smiled as he poured the water into the bucket waiting on the ground. He watches as she picks up the bucket and immediately winces switching hands. Frowning Natsu looks down and gasps. Quickly the girl hides her right hand under her apron and looks down and ashamed. Natsu quickly smiles at her again and offers his hands out. "I can help you carry it back to the house Ms..."

She stared at him and seemed uncomfortable.

"I can't keep calling you "Miss." or "You." My name is Natsu Dragneel." Lucy pales faintly that name tickling a old memory long since buried. She looks at him desperate for a very long moment before she attempts to speak.

"I"m Lu~" her voice would taper off and she would start to cough as if her throat was closing off. She ended up putting the bucket back down and bracing her hands on the edge of the well as she struggled to breath. Suddenly very concerned he moved closer. Natsu narrowed his eyes a bit as he watched the spell tighten violently about her. There is a few moments of fight until she just sighed and with a defeated slump of her shoulders looks tiredly at him. "Just...Lu. It is nice to meet you Mr. Dragneel."

"And you as well. Here, after all of that I have to at least carry it part of the way."

"Oh...no, really, it's alright. I mean you're still wet and everything!" Pausing and looking down at his clothes he shrugs. "It'll be alright."

"You could catch a cold!"

"I don't really get sick. But I shouldn't go around dripping, you're right." easily holding the bucket with one hand the man snapped his fingers with his right. Immediately there was a large poof of steam emitted from him, or more precisely his clothing and hair. Lucy gasps as she stares at the, casual and scarily precise, use of power. If she was reading the situation correctly, he had instantaneously flash boiled all the water off of his person! He hadn't needed to concentrate and the process of knowing what to heat and what not to was done without much thought. He wasn't at all concerned about disrupting his clothes. "Oh!"

"There, problem solved." he grins as he offers her his right arm. It was a intentional ploy on his part. He was curious how much she had accepted this life. Had she forgotten who she was? Those things could be crippling to a mage.

She had looked nervous at that and looked around before gently accepting with a very soft blush her eyes adverted. "You don't have to do this..."

"I know. I want to Ms. Lu." He proceeded to walk back up the path at a leisurely pace. This way he got a better view of the grounds and via touch he could see into the surface level of her magic. He was sure she was magical, even if she had gotten extremely skilled at hiding it.

"LU-LU~!" Stopping to look off to their left she blinks as Ro come's running over. Natsu immediately recognized the flicker of a flame in the boy. "Ro" The one Wendy said initially helped her out. He had a Ifrit Absolute Soul. Absently he wondered which the woman at his side had. There where three choices.

"Ro, Breakfast is ready, you should go eat."

"Ah...yeah. Lu..ah who is this?"

"This is, Lord Natsu Dragneel..I happened to meet him while getting water." Natsu watched in amusement at the boy, who obviously thought himself the 'man of the house' looked him over skeptically.

"JUST Natsu. My Father is the Lord, for now."

"And you're just wandering into people's yards and escorting women randomly?" He couldn't fault the boy. "Lu" was very lovely and no doubt they had their fair share of less than scrupulous young Lords looking for a easy romp come around. "I am simply here to offer my services to carry her bucket. I rather startled her causing the first to spill." he shrugs. The boy shrugs. "Yeah...fine. I'll take the bucket. And that way we can make it easier for you."

"Ro! You're being rude!" The boy just snorts causing Natsu to chuckle. He didn't blame the boy at all...in fact this might work out in his favor...

Handing Ro the bucket he bows to them both. "Well, If that is the case I will leave you be. I do not want you to get in trouble." He looks at Lu and grins. "It's been a pleasure." Old habits kicking in and Lucy curtsied with surprising grace. "Likewise." And with that he turned back down the path back the way he came. Ro waited until he thought Natsu was out of ear shot before saying: "I'm not sure I like him. He's up to something."

"He's up to something but he poses no threat to us." The girl replied her voice almost too soft even for Natsu's exceptional hearing. She almost sounded like she was singing of saying prose.

Ro looked at her sharply. "Come on Lu, Let's get back to the others..." She simply nodded and continued on the path.

* * *

Laxus slammed the front door behind himself. The drunkard of a shop keep was no help. He barely seemed to remember getting up in the morning, never mind a servant girl who came in yesterday morning. He said he has records of the Lilica estate ordering a good number of bottles to be picked up by a representative (he'd even apparently had barrels shipped) for some shindig that was thrown last night. But the respresnitive's features remained firmly foggy in his mind. Laxus rather thought all the alcohol did it to him. He stopped short as he noticed a little platinum blonde walking his way. Coughing faintly to hide his unconscious smile, he admits that many people are 'little' to him when you stand well over 6ft. It had been a awkward few years between them but he thought they where doing well. Their arranged marriage had fallen through and though they had thought they could make it work, it turns out Mira's mothering grated on his slightly rebellious tendencies. Him wanting to punch her brother every ten seconds didn't help either. So, six months before the supposed big day, both sides called it off. Now they where more of brother and sister much to the irritation of the old man. Since his abandonment of the Dreyar name and joining the Dark mages, thirteen years ago, Markalov had been trying to solidify the fact that not only he but also Laxus was loyal to the present ideals of magic. He'd thought that having a union between the Dreyar and Strauss houses would showcase how even dark seeming magic could be used for good. Neither of them held grudges with each other and so when Mira and Freed started talking he wished them well.

"Laxus, I don't believe I ever thought I'd see you coming from this shop. Is life at the FourM that hard lately?" She teases him gently. Smirking silently he shake his head. "Nah, just asking some questions for a investigation. What are you doing here?"

"Well, our lounge is just about ready to open. I'm making sure he has our order ready for the big night tomorrow. Though we'll be primarily making our own. Lisanna said she had something amazing last night but she's pretty sure it wasn't from him. I'm just going to make sure about that. She was found sleeping in a library by herself wearing only one shoe so I'm inclined to believe she was just a bit drunk." she giggles. "Drunk?" he frowns. "You don't have a library in your place."

"Not our place, we where at Lilica's Estate for a party. I didn't really want to go but it was a good opportunity to see what I could be dealing with while opening a bar or lounge."

He nods. "You'll possibly have drunkards. But I think Elfman would be able to handle most of them."

She nods then frowns. "Strangest thing though. Lis didn't act like someone who wakes up drunk and she says she was drinking with three of the real servants that the ones working the party where just for show. I was skeptical at first but she was right that somethings seemed off. They didn't know where the restroom was, though they where dressed like servants, their hands where far too smooth, and they didn't do a good job of remaining out of sight, if that makes sense." Mira shifts her basket gently causing her pink and rose walking gown to rustle. "With an estate that size she should have several servants. Why hire people?"

Laxus wasn't too particularly keen on inter house gossip and speculation. But given his investigation at the moment and that the order he's pretty sure that was taken by the mysterious maid went to the Lilica estate he was all ears.

"She said she's having a hard time remembering what they looked like, though. She says she could pick them out from a crowd but can't really recall their features. Just their hair colors. Sometimes I'm not sure what to do with that girl." Mirajane and Lisanna where many things but they where observant and shrewd judges of character, perfect skills for informants. He had no doubt that he would be visiting their new establishment quite often for information, food and drinks.

He did rather miss her cooking...

* * *

Natsu lounged in a tree as he stared at the house. It was large, and he found it both troubling and impressive that only the three girls and one boy maintained the place. His mind wandered back to the girl and he couldn't help but growl faintly. Her right hand had been burned severely and she was missing the first joint of her pinky. It seemed to operate but some of the finer motions one would do when grasping a object seemed to be hard for her. He'd noticed that the boy had much the same going on, though his scarring was much younger. Could the burns be why she was so nervous when he'd dried himself off? Possibly, but he rather doubted it. He stored that away for report later. He could just hear his mother now if/when she saw them. She might even order them to come to her weekly for reconstructive healing. He'd been up there since he left the company of Lu and Ro and though it was boring, and his hands itched to destroy something, he knew he couldn't afford to mess this up. They had trusted him with this mission and he'd be damned it he screwed it up. Especially if these girls ARE the Disir and he has a huge hand in setting them free, perhaps he could get chosen as a private guard for them when instated? Wouldn't that make his father proud?

Night was falling and he was setting his 300th leaf aflame when the blonde walked out of the little house behind the main estate home. She was by herself for a change and sans lantern, sat in the grass and simply stared up at the full moon. The stars where out and the lack of clouds made for a impressive sky. Had he not been a blood Dragon he probably would've had a hard time seeing in this darkness but as it was he simply squinted slightly and she was brought into sharp focus. She quietly sat there not at all bothered that it was so dark about her. In fact she seemed to be...lighting her own way? Blinking he rubbed his eyes and looked a little closer. Sure enough the girl was glowing giving off a faint golden light before a shape coalesced above her head hovering gently. Six wings flexed carefully against their bonds, the top most set uncovering her head. The black sludge seemed to be burned away under the moon's soft glow. She wore beautiful robes of blue white and gold and had long golden tresses that floated about a thoughtful face that was the duplicate of her bearer. Both soul and owner held out her hands as what appeared to be little lights gathered in her hands. She smiled slightly as she watched them dance. It was...entrancing. He had to get a better view! The nimble Draco scrambled down from the tree to move closer. He was so fascinated that he nearly revealed his location, but a strong hand grabbed his coat collar and pulled him back. Growling he was ready to fight until he realized it was just Gajeel.

"Slow-down Salamander. She's trying to relax and she doesn't need you screwing that up. Besides...it ain't time for us to go in there yet...and..." his voice tapered off as he stared at the back door. Sitting in the light was a petite bluenette with the regal form of a Sphinx resting curled around her as she read. This time it was Natsu pulling him back. "Who was telling who, to relax?"

"S-shut up." he grumbles.

He wasn't sure what came over him. It's like he was being pulled in. He had started walking without realizing it. No doubt that's what happened to Natsu. Maybe they'd better leave? Who knows what would happen if they stayed around too long? They did not need a bad report of poor execution for such a important mission. So with reluctant steps and pulling a struggling team mate the entire way, Gajeel used iorn will to fight the pull of the two Disir sitting only a few yards away.

Inside Cana took the last gulp of her tea and blinks at the pattern the tea leaves made. She then turned the cup three times with her left hand going towards the right before upturning the cup onto her chipped saucer, before lifting the cup to peer inside. Surely her initial reading wasn't...

"Visitors? But for who?" She did not get the impression of them being for Karen. And how did that play into the implication of packages when she began drinking? On a whim she turned over her other two cups staring at the results and stands suddenly. Walking over to the kettle she poured herself another pot. Maybe she needed to do another reading...


	3. Anger & Afternoon tea

Author's Notes: Not much...I don't own Fairy Tail characters...but the story is mine.

The blue haired woman, shifted uncomfortably and whimpered as her hurt right hand rubbed against something, it's raw state aggravated by the slightest touch. She didn't recall how it happened when she has strayed into the woods to wait for her beloved. He had promised to be there on time and she was running late. She remembered running towards their meeting place and decided to take a short cut through some woods. She had come upon a fairy circle and in her excitement and moment of whimsy she had jumped into it much like she did as a child. After that she only remembered soul searing pain that now echoed and throbbed in time with her hand. She didn't know where she was, how she got there or how she had gotten hurt. Only that she felt weak and...confined. Rolling over she meets the soft but sad eyes of someone she hadn't seen in years.

"LE~!" She coughed and gasped.

Small gentle hands touch her. "Don't...your magic is still recovering. Please don't push against the bindings yet. They'll only tighten and never loosen. We need that wiggle room if we are ever to survive and possibly escape."

"I don't understand..."

"Ju~" there's a cough before a sigh. How could she tell Juvia that now she was trapped in the same hell as herself? But how could she not? Looking down at the woman's still wrapped hand. At least she was unconscious for the binding...

"You're captive to the Lilica estate. Like me. Like the others here." she nods about the small one room shack and the quiet faces of the three others present.

"But...how?"

"You stepped into a trap somewhere. A old one the father had set up. One that is much harder to fight against."

"S...so what now?"

"You do what we say, and work with us until we can all find a way out of this."

"What if we can't?"

'There's always a way. Even if it means we have to move on to another life." The brunette says softly but with a cold certainty that made the woman shivver. Looking around she saw the same looks on all their faces and wondered if she too would get to the point where death was better than captivity.

Natsu had just finished giving his report and was irritated that they had made him stay away all of yesterday as a precaution. They had confirmed the initial suspicions why where they waiting? He never wanted to be in command...it was too much hassle, too much paperwork, and too much B.S. Just when he thought he'd be able to get back to his investigations more B.S. arrived.

"There he is. NATSU! Natsu~!" Groaning he turned to face a very flustered Gray.

"What do you want 'cicle-dick?"

"I don't have time for your games jerk-off! Juvia's missing!"

"Who?"

"Juvia!"

"Don't think I ever met her..." Natsu pauses. "Or is she the mysterious girl you've been ditching meetings to meet?" The dark haired man winces a bit at that. "Maybe. But I need your nose!" Natsu lifts a brow at that, he had more pressing matters to get back to...

"All I can figure out about the area is that it was a Soul Snare used."

Stopping his initial turn he stared at the Ice mage. "A...what?"

"Soul Snare. You know. Illegal as shit and yet starting to pop up all over the place? Yeah one of those." Natsu frowns but nods coming to a decision. "Take me to where you found the residue." If this gave him better clues on how to free the girls...and immediate proof to move in, all the better...

Natsu wrinkled his nose at the reminats of the fairy circle. It reeked of soul magic but smelled old. It didn't have the 'freshness' that the reminats from Wendy of two days ago. "I think it was a old trap she stumbled on. This doesn't smell like the other one. No bait either..." but it did smell very similar to what he saw before. "I think I know where she is. But you're not going to like it."

"Look, she's never missed a meeting, and even at that she's strong, something like this shouldn't have captured her."

"Maybe, but it's a strong one, could've shocked her system." A new gruff voice grumps from the nearby tree line.

"I don't remember inviting you along." The fire Draco glares at the Metal one lounging against a nearby tree. "And you didn't let us know about this possible information, why?" Ruby colored eyes peer at the two men standing in the clearing.

"Uh, 'cause he didn't ask for your help?" Natsu waves him off casually be for focusing back on the subject at hand.

"She's there isn't she?"

"It smells really close."

"Damn. We still haven't gotten permission to go in yet."

"What are you two talking about~!?" Gray snarls at them. Both Dragons look at each other but refuse to answer which only caused Gray's ire to rise. "If it has anything to do with Juvia I want to know. I deserve to know~!"

"You her mate or something?" Gajeel looks closely at the irritated Battle mage. Juvia had been a child hood friend of his. He had known she'd recently become obsessed with Gray but was very irritated that he was unaware of the depth of their relationship until now. Nor did it help that he is now aware that she is captive in a spell they weren't even sure how to break yet.

"N-No..."The ice mage's usually pale skin blushes slightly at that.

"Then you don't deserve to know anything except we might know where she is." Natsu continues. For once the typically hotheaded mage was stoic in his response. His usually, easily summoned, ire missing.

"What!? That's BULLSHIT~!" He grabs the front of Natsu's coat only to stare into dark green pools of stillness. "It's Bull-shit you don't need to worry about right now." A firm hand shoves him away at the chest forcing him to let go or loose balance. He doesn't feel any sort of restraint in that move. a little warning starts to whisper through his thoughts.

"Orders are orders."

"Orders?" he spins on Gajeel, who had given him that pat answer. "I just found out she was missing how do you have orders about...no you have orders regarding where she ended up. Fine, don't tell me anything. I'll just follow you." Both Dragons just look at each other a silently before looking back at the problem at hand. Before either one can do anything Gray is struck by a bolt of lightning. The Make mage falls over twitching faintly as the electrical signals confuse his nervous system. Laxus nods to them as he strides out of the woods. "Hey, your old man wants to see us, Natsu. Dunno why but we'd better get a move on. I already wasted a hour looking for you goofs." They nod and, with one last glance down at the still spasming mage, sigh and walk off.

"That was kinda harsh." Gajeel rumbles.

"He was wasting time. He'll be fine." The blonde shrugs.

"He'll just attempt to pick another fight, later." Natsu assures them. "AFTER he hunts us down. He's going to come after us."

"Maybe. But this buys us time."

* * *

All three men stop as they stare, not at Igneel but at Domina Grandeeny. She smiles serenely from her seat by the window where she was having tea. It was a medium sized table that Igneel never sat at unless Wendy or Grandeeny, herself requested it. He had decorated the room in shades of red and black. Grandeeny had inserted her influence in the gold accents and this very table. So she could come and eat lunch with him at work on occasion. Though the Lord was no where to be seen. Long Azure hair so very much like her daughter's was bound tightly in a modest, yet elegant chignon. All the Draco stiffened and bowed deeply. Female Draco's, usually called: Domina-Draco's (or Domina for short) battle or otherwise, where rare. Especially born ones. At the moment she and her sister Polyusca, Laxus's grandmother where the only ones working for the agency at the moment. Natsu was not expecting his mother and was a bit flustered. "M-mom! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, I'm sorry to surprise you at work, but it was all so last minute... please won't you gentlemen sit down?" she gestures to the three seats sitting in front of and around the round table she presently enjoyed her after noon tea on. Immedately they all sit. Holding up the pot she offers them each tea.

They all accepted.

None of them particularly loved the drink except, surprisingly, Gajeel. He liked dark heavy bodied, ones such as Darjeeling and Irish Breakfast and regularly drank them in the mornings or late evenings when alone. Natsu, having grew up with all this had quickly developed a taste for the smokier flavors and had a particular soft spot for cloves and vanilla... all of which his mother knew well. It was no surprise that it was a full bodied chai with vanilla overtones in it. Laxus didn't particularly care for the drink at all. He had turned it down once and experienced the repercussions. Even as he looked thoughtfully at the cup he could feel eyes stare at him just a little longer than was polite and the tension in the room rise. Quickly ducking his head he proceeded to lightly sweeten it. Immediately the tension eased.

When Domina Grandeeny offers tea, you take that shit.

"Now I know this is sudden but I need to get into the house. The best way to get rid of the bindings holding these girls are from within. With what Natsu's told me we will have a lot of work on our hands freeing the four captives."

"Uh..Mom, it's five...now." Natsu offers carefully before drinking. She wouldn't dare smack him when he was holding fine china filled with tea...it would be sacrilegious to waste such a good blend...

"Excuse me?"

Gajeel was placing his tea cup down and nods. "Just found out before coming here. Juvia Lockser as of last night I believe." The Regina pauses in thought as she meditatively fixes herself another cup. "Then I will go in today."

"What!?" Natsu coughs. "Mom! You can't be~!"

"I'm quite serious. I'm not sure what you and Iggy are so worried about. I will be fine."

"She practices Soul Magic Domina, it would be unwise to go in alone."

"I won't be alone." They all breath a sigh of relief at least Igneel would...

"Wendy's coming with me."

This time Natsu did choke. Laxus is staring at her with a blank expression and Gajeel looks sick. A Domina-Draco was going into enemy territory with a hatchling Draco!?

"Uh...Regina.." Gajeel starts.

"You boys will be outside in shifts. But the point is we don't need to raise alarms and she'll be less likely to respond aggressively to either of us as we aren't obviously government officials. Wendy is more than capable of fighting and we know the Lilica's are not known for their fighting prowess. Do you have any other suggestions?" The silence that greeted her was more than enough. "Further more, how would it look if you boys walked up with fliers and pamphlets about joining the local neighborhood ladies club? While I'm *sure* she'd let you in I don't think it would be for the right reasons." she smiles. "We are planning a party and have heard that she is simply, *the* lady to talk with about arranging parties. It will be appropriately big and detailed to keep her busy and leave things open for exploration and multiple visits." Firm eyes look at all three men. "I expect you to have information for me as well. I want to extraction done by the end of a fortnight at the longest. If we can have it sooner, even better. Befriend the girls, something, learn what you can. Wendy and I will keep Karen occupied." The men looked still a bit uncomfortable with this set up. Smiling up at them she lifts a brow. "Just think of it this way, the longer it takes to figure things out the longer Wendy and I are forced to return."

* * *

Lucy stumbled in her walk down the hall, the vision hitting her with a particular brand of viciousness. Rubbing her head she frowns as she realizes more stray hairs had fallen from under her white cap. Steadying herself against the hall wall she looks up to see Cana standing there watching her knowingly as she props the laundry basket on her right hip. "We'll have visitors. They are for us."

"Even if they do not appear to be. It will be a woman with hair the color of twilight. What do we do? What _can_ we do?" Cana shrugs.

"Nothing. We don't know what they'll want to know. Best we can do is make it easier for them." Both girls looked down, declining to state the obvious that they could do nothing to really help at the moment except act oblivious of anything. Should Karen discover anything their lives would be forfeit.

* * *

*Draco- Latin for: Dragon and/or snake

*Domina- Latin for: 1)lady, lady-love; 2)mistress of a family, wife; 3)owner

*Regina- Latin for Queen


	4. Infiltration

_Authors Notes: Life's been crazy. 12 hr shifts five days a week can get a bit hectic but it wasn't all bad. I was just too exhausted to do anything when I got home except eat. I squeezed some writing in via my cell phone and over then next few days you'll seem some updates and new things start to trickle back in after I check spelling and all that great stuff. BTW this is sort of a set up chapter._

 _ **Absolute Soul: Infiltration**_

Wendy shifted nervously in the carriage. The plush interior was not something she relished. Despite her very well off upbringing most of the Dragneel-Marvell family preferred walking. The strange sensation of moving not under their own power was...disorientating at best. She isn't sure how her mom isn't looking pale and sickly...she'd have to learn that trick from her...soon if they had to keep returning to this woman's estate. This whole ploy was dangerous, but especially so for the captives.

"Mom are you sure? Daddy looked so angry..." She winces as she remembers her fathers flame filled tirade as they left the house. She was fairly sure that much of the house will bear scorch marks when they get back.

"He'll be fine. He has always been this way. He'll get used to the idea that we'll be fine. Besides he'll simply ride the boys a bit harder..."

And that's exactly what Wendy was worried about...Natsu had a temper much like their father and both of them going at each other could cause quite a bit of damage and draw equal amounts of unwanted attention...

"They will not do anything to jepordize the mission, sweetie. We're here and if there is one thing a male Draco cannot stand is to put that which is precious to them in danger."

* * *

"Dad...we've been scouring this perimeter for the past _hour_...Mom isn't even here yet to distract Lady Lilica...and I don't think the links would be found out here." the tired voice of the young Lord intones weakly. He would never whine...that would be a good way of making his father go harder on him.

Igneel glares back at him and the other younger Dragons moving reluctantly behind him. He'd had to get out, blow off some steam before he lost it. He knew that his wife would never forgive him if she was kept from doing what she could to save the young women.

It was one of the reasons he admired her so.

Her dedication to duty and her kind heart. Wendy was growing up to be much of the same. Both where more than capable of taking care of themselves...he had made sure of that.

It didn't stop this whole situation from rankling him.

This woman used some of the most forbidden magic known to intelligent man and here she was skipping right on in with their daughter, to talk about _parties_!

 _ **PARTIES!**_

Stopping his huffs a few times emitting plumes of smoke from his mouth in his anger.

It was then that Natsu knew there was no point in attempting to get through to his dad now. He might as well work harder to get this done...the sooner the better. Pausing for a moment he wonders if his mom hadn't planned this happening as well..

* * *

The three girls where startled out of their usual late morning routine by the scurrying of footsteps. Le had just finished taking the morning mail to the lady and was reporting to the kitchen to have her breakfast when she heard Lady Karen screech, rushed footsteps and the slamming open of her bedroom door.

This wasn't so abnormal as often she did the same when she got a note of call from a gentlemen. Though, propriety would question such a thing with out a chaperon, the girls had long become desensitized to her questionable ways. But this time, however, was different as after she was dressed she didn't breeze into the kitchen to give her orders but fairly dashed in demanding that the best china be pulled out and that Lucy start on a four course lunch for three with some sort of biscuit.

"I'll not have you embarrassing me! Make it good! Ca! You go get some of the best cuts of meat from the grocer and a nice dessert wine! Lu, you make some pasties and a nice meal for three...pick something from the garden. Le, you clean the parlour and the dining room from top to bottom! I want it spotless. Have the new one help you."

Le would not as Juvia was still barely able to sit up and she'd be damned if she stressed her before she was strong enough to stand under the burden and filter...

Ca, being the more bold of the bunch, steps forward. "What's going on? You having a surprise party?"

"No, you stupid, girl." she waves a note of call written on very fine paper with even delicate writing. "We will be entertaining a Draco Regina today and I want to make a good impression! So once you serve the food stay out of the way." she snarls into her face shoving her roughly.

"Don't you have things to go get!?" She snaps her fingers and Ca has to stop her self from stumbling. The sudden "slack in the line" causing her a moment of reprieve. Her magic nearly leaped at the chance to push again, but she held it in check. It wouldn't do to do such a thing right in front of her captor. Though she may not be nearly as good as her father, she still had formal training and was far from a fool. Bowing stiffly she turns, grabs her basket, and walks out the back door. As she shuts the door behind her she hears her say: "Lu, get your ass in gear, you make good food but take forever and a day and I can't afford that here. And do put some effort into it JUST having it taste good isn't enough. These are ladies of _*standing*_ and they want a feast of the eyes as well as the mouth. So no peasant food."

She sighs and makes her way down the usual path. She has no doubt that's what her readings and Lu's vision was heralding. But a Regina? And a Draco one at that!? Those where usually never without their Rex in tow. But she didn't say both only that the Regina would be in attendance but no mention of the mate...odd...that they had to prepare for TWO.

Stopping suddenly she turns her head back. She had felt eyes on her and was not sure she could handle any threats without back up. Letting her senses feel about a bit more she relaxed when she realized that though one massive magic was irritated it didn't seem to be directed at her. Turning towards the area of dense trees and bushes she raises her voice. "If you are going to wander about the lands, please do not cause any trouble."

She blinks and takes a step back as a sturdy red-headed man walks out of the foliage. Bright green eyes where kind but held a banked fire. He was dressed like any other worker and had equally work worn hands but she wasn't fooled. The dirt was too artfully placed and the pants, though torn, had once been a fine material. He carried himself far too well to be anything other than gentry.

But she figured she'd play along.

"If you are here for the Lady I'm afraid she's busy preparing for a visit and won't have time for her usual side amusements."

Igneel nearly choked on his own spit at the idea. "SIDE amusements?" suddenly he felt sick. Maybe there was more than one reason his bride choose to go in and not send himself or one of the boys...

His love could be surprisingly possessive.

"I am NOT here for that~!"

"Sure, sure. Just keep in mind that she's going to be busy all day with a very important guest." The woman looked through him with eyes that saw too much.

This girl...she reminded him of someone...he could clearly feel the chains binding her and saw the shadows deep within her eyes. A darkness that constantly attempted to kill her. But he also so the sly way she looked, the intelligence that could only be born of years of hiding and surviving. No doubt she had already seen through his own disguise.

No matter, it wasn't for her that he was dressed this way anyway. Grinning at her he carefully calculates her age. She would be about the right age. Dropping much of his pretense he cuts to the chase.

"Is she a kind Mistress?"

"F#ck no."

Igneel blinks at the crude comment and the casualness with which the girl tossed it out. Well...she wasn't reared in the best situation nor had any sort of guiding of force except abuse and neglect. So perhaps he shouldn't be too surprised.

 _*Yep, Gentry.*_ she smiles at him before continuing.

"Anyway, I have a errand to run. So do what you will, just try not to cause any problems." she waves and goes to walk off. Turning his head slightly back he murmurs something. Ca couldn't catch it but frowned at the faint static that makes the hair on the back of her neck rise. Shaking her head she continues walking. If they where going to try and get information they're going to have to hang around enough to learn patterns anyway. Maybe the idea of freedom isn't far off...

* * *

Laxus sighed from his perch on a set of barrels. The girl was taking forever inside that shop. What the hell is she ordering?

A whole cow?

He watched as she indeed came stumbling out with a large parcel wrapped in butchers paper. She already had a basket with two bottles of wine and was slowly making her way out of the shopping district. He watched her stumble a bit before he could take no more. "Hey, you need some help? That looks kinda heavy."

"You're only just now offering?"dark eyes look him over and cast him a unimpressed glance.

"Well, you had such a sour look on your face I didn't know if I wanted to bother..."

"Then don't. I've done this many times before, one more won't kill me. Have a nice day."

Groaning he remembered what the elder dragon had said to him as he moved to follow.

Rubbing a hand behind his head he takes a few strides to catch up with her. "Hey, I just...look it ain't right to let a girl carry stuff on her own. So just let me carry the heavy stuff." He moves to take the items and she snatches back glaring at him. "I'm not sure I like you. You look too clean under that grime. Looking for a easy roll, M'Lord? I don't have time for games." She snaps at him yanking her items away. Tensing he grabbed her wrist to forestall her. He hadn't wanted to draw attention to them but he was sure there would be no few people wondering about the man harassing a young woman in the street...

Looking around, and expecting the worst, he notices, oddly, that no one seemed to look in their direction. But they weren't ignoring them...oh no that would've been obvious by the effort placed into not looking at the tableau on display and the hushed whispers from the older patrons from behind fans. In fact...everyone seemed to not even be aware of their presence at all.

No doubt due to the spell.

Which meant that every time the girls left the estate, should someone have been strong enough to see through the spell's effects (just like him) and fancied himself a good time.. they would be vulnerable with no one to notice them in their time of need...

Like when they surrounded Wendy that day on the side of the road and no one even noticed the young girl in distress...

Just the thought twisted his stomach.

The dark haired girl tugged at her arm again, just a bit more forcefully than before. He could all but sense her need to fight and flee rising; probably a habit born of years of self sufficiency. Carefully he let her wrist go and held both hands up in front of him but not before he got a hard kick in the shin and a fist upside the head. "OW! Geeze~! Easy! Easy...I was just offering to take something! I didn't mean anything by it."

"Sure...and I was born yesterday." But surprisingly her fight stopped as she peered at him. A chill went down his spine causing him to stiffen. Those eyes...so open easily read...but so...oraular.

A word he learned from Mira and never thought he'd ever use.

But it seemed so...

Appropriate.

"Whatever. You are going to follow me anyway...been doing so since I started on my errand. I figure if you wanted to do something there where way less public places than this to do so." Laxus smothers a growl at that. Not because of her accusations but rather at his lack of control. He had started following her without knowing. He wasn't aware he had started walking until his foot hit the dirt road leading towards town. Small wonder why she'd be so paranoid about his intentions. But somehow he knew, that *she* knew that he was no threat to her. As creepy as it was he knew this to be fact. But given what Elder Drago Dragneel had whispered upon his leaving ( _"This is a good chance. Do ***not*** fuck this up."_ ) he was expected to at least learn something from the woman.

The woman who was presently studying him...

Her eyes had mysterious depths which where often belied by her seemingly brash nature. Suddenly a paper wrapped item in a basket was shoved at him with surprising force. Fumbling he manages to keep the basket from falling. "If you insist on hanging around you can carry this. My name's Cee-cee by the way...at least that's what I'm called...you'd better follow or else I can't attest to the state of your balls if I find out you stole our meat. If I'm going to get beat you are too." Blinking he stares at her retreating form and fights the urge to smirk. Then frowns at what she said. He had a sick feeling that today he's going to stay in a bad mood...

* * *

Answering the door Lucy keeps her head appropriately down as Karen always expected of them.

"Welcome to the Lillica estate, Ladies. If you would follow me to the parlour, there are refreshments waiting. The Lady will be down soon, is there any thing I can get you while you wait?" the words flew to her mouth instinctively. She had worn (per Karen's orders) her 'nicest' uniform and her cleanest apron.

She showed them to a very nice, if dated, sitting room. It was excessive, classy, and at the height of fashion...

for almost ten years ago.

It was held up in a place of faded honor, like a sun bleached flag from a long weakened empire.

Grandeeny suspected that she left the room alone because she herself was not a good judge of value... the Domina eyes Lucy's downward tilted head speculatively. Speaking of which...

"Thank you...ah what is your name dear?"

The girl twitches faintly and seems to bite her lip before answering, a bit reluctantly.

"Lu-Lu." The Lady watched with a sick fascination at the play of power about the girl...she was so used to the constriction that other than her physical actions her magic did not flinch at all. The spell pushed into...nothing. The girl had buried her magic deep enough that the push and pull of the spell only effected her slightly in her day to day life. The Regina suspected that it would only be if she actively fought the effects would she react. The girl had glanced up at her after the long pause and Grandeeny smiled. Banked fire resided there. A controlled will that was simply waiting for the chance to push her advantage. Glancing over her she estimated that Karen never spent money on them. The clothes where clean and well mended...but old and ill fitting. The girl was a neglected beauty and it seemed that the stays she was wearing may have been a bit too small. Never mind that the brown dress did nothing for her in the least...

"Well, Lu-Lu, it is wonderful to meet you." She smiles encouragingly at the girl. "You're Mistress, I hear, is talented at throwing parties."

"She is the best at throwing only the most, popular of social gatherings for her peers as she offers the most exclusive beverages of the adult persuasion."

Grandeeny blinked at her artful and deceptively polite turn of phrase for her 'mistresses' skills at party throwing.

The older Ladies of society often spoke of it and many wondered how many young ladies had been 'runied' as a result of such activities and quietly put aside. Grandeeny didn't really care one way or the other as the 'young people' where often of age and foolish enough to do such activities regardless of the setting and company. Any thing that was ill that befell them was usually due to them choosing rather poor company and activities. Karen was simply just a younger hostess of a activity that happened more often than polite society liked to speak of (she was sure that Natsu had been to one or two at other locations). Hell, she herself had been at some when she was younger...and quickly discovered they where not to her liking. They where too loud on her sensitive ears, the smell of so many alcohols, perfumes, and body odors often left her by turns queasy or stifled. Thus she often did not imbibe out side of the comfort of her own home with her mate to accompany her and the bottle of their gathering it self wasn't at fault (though many did not like those either) it was lack of moderation causing ractious behavior, soiled reputations and often vandalism that really made them far from desirable. Many people didn't seem to realize that her habits where actually very common for Dracos in general. They prefered to stay in well known places and though they don't mind noise and strong smells they preferred it to be known noises and smells. New ones could get disorientating. So as a result many Dracos had set places they visited and often where simply home bodies.

Grandeeny had read between the lines of "Lu's" gently worded 'opinion' very easily. She was sure that the girls where versed on what constituted as a "party" for Lady Lilica and, aside from a few finger foods, largely consisted of large gatherings of mixed gender attendees and copus amounts of alcohol...

 _*Clever girl. Not even in society and already learned her way around politely worded criticisms. And she's probably wondering why someone like me would want Lady Lillica's advice on anything of that nature.*_ As much as she wanted to tell her what they where really here for she didn't want to show her cards just yet. However looking at her she isn't sure that the girl actually doesn't already know and simply cannot afford to make it known that that is the case.

Wendy stares at "Lu" she was a bit upset that she finally found one of her saviors only to discover that she's a captive, forced to serve a woman that practices one of the most disgusting magics. She could feel the ley lines tainted with of it , the miasma rolling about the the house; ebbing and flowing along 'currents.' Strangely "Lu" though firmly tied to it seemed to move about around the currents grazing only the edges of it. Her magic was nearly undetectable as the young woman seemed to unconsciously 'dance' about the flow and filter out what managed to come in. Wendy herself was fighting to keep her magic from pulling from the ley lines here. For all mages it is natural to want to pull magic from the environment around them. For her not to felt like she was 'holding her breath' and frankly she wanted to 'breath deep' but something said if she did she would regret it.

*BANG*

The door to the parlour bangs open as Karen makes her 'dramatic' entrance.

Wendy gasps.

"OH, it is such an honor to meet you! Domia Dragneel, and to think that you would come to this humble girl for advice...I am speechless. I can promise you that I will work my hardest to make this gala the talk of the town for years to come!"

Lu had made her way out of the group immediately upon Karen's entrance almost disappearing into the bookshelves and potted greenery. Grandeeny fought off a grimace. She would have to break her of that. A Disr did not cower and their mere presence should over shadow some one of Karen's caliber in both beauty and quiet grace. But that could be learned...for now she had to deal with the gaudily dressed strumpet flattering her until either she or the boys find a way to set the girls free. Looking beyond she fights the urge to roll her eyes at the absolute soul form of her 'host.'

An Ostrich...

How appropriate...

"We look forward to all the input you have to give. Lady Lillica, this is Wendy, my daughter. She's here to learn a few things as one day this will be her responsibility as well."

Wendy curtsies shyly. "It's a pleasure, Ms. Lillica."

"OH~! Isn't she adorable? I could just eat her up!" The elder Draco thought she was putting it on a bit thick.

Wendy was just thankful she didn't pinch her cheeks.

"Please, please, sit down! Let me get us some refreshments!" she claps her hands and "Lu" was standing there looking sideways at her mistress.

"Bring us some tea and some of those lavender shortbread's you make so often." Lu curtsies and disappears out the door. But not before glancing at the guests again with a thoughtful expression.

"Won't you ladies please have a seat?" Karen offers eagery.

Wendy was very thankful to do so.

* * *

Natsu groans softly as his stomach growls. He hadn't eaten since about six am when this whole ordeal started. He hardly thought it fair that Wendy and his mom where not going to be there until about noon but he had to be up and there so early. But his dad wouldn't have it any other way, with his girls in the line of was after his dad had made his tenth order to scour the lands that Natsu had growled and walked off. He could not put his mother and sister in danger due to his lack of control... Natsu scrubbed his hair pulling a stray twig from it's confines.

It was getting pretty long, maybe he should cut it?

Turning around suddenly he stops a pebble from hitting the back of his head. Turning to face the attack he only witnesses the young boy "Ro" emerge from the bushes and stop at the edge of the trail Natsu was currently traversing. Clad in a white shirt that had seen better days, suspenders and brown pants, the boy stood with arms crossed, like some sort of miniature sentry. "You don't give up do you? You should leave the girls don't have the time like before to entertain bored little Lord-ling."

"I am not here to distract them from their work...though I do think that they have far more important things they could be doing than housework."

"Ain't nothing wrong with do'n house work!"

"Yeah, there is if you're not supposed to be doing it."

"What do you know? They where ordered to do the work so their supposed to."

Natsu gestures to Ro's right hand. "Just like you where 'ordered' to not step past that tree line without permission." The boy jolts backwards and shoves the offending appendage into his pocket before taking a step back. "I don't know that you're talking about."

"I"m sure *that* is a order too right? You not knowing anything?"

The boy seems to be about to say something when its like his lips get glued shut. He fights with it a moment before giving in and shrugging.

"It reeks of miasma around here. But I'm sure you know nothing about that either."

The boy simply looks sullen and perhaps a bit hopeless. Though he put up a good front. Taking pity on him Natsu walks closer. "If I can help, tell me. I have friends..."

"No one can help us. We don't even know wher~" his voice cut out and he began to choke.

Natsu waited patiently as the boy finally caught his breath.

"We have ways. All I ask is that you trust us enough to not try to stop us when we come and go on the property. We want to help get you guys out of here."

Ro stares sullenly. "Why should I trust you?"

"You recently got a new person. She has blue hair and is probably still recovering from being so suddenly bound. Probably early this morning or late yesterday evening she was brought in by two strange men. One of which smelled like a cheap winery. The other chewed tobacco." Natsu had closed his eyes in thought his mind replaying and pulling apart the smells from the day before and detailing what he'd also picked up from about the lands. Opening his eyes he grins disarmingly.

"We don't really like people who do that and we try and stop those things."

The boy had turned away and dispite his reservations his hope sparked but he would be damned if he gave this stranger that kind of power.

Natsu smiles softly and looks off. "We'll be about. We'll get you out."

The brief image of the perceptive blonde captive flashes through his head as his nose picks up honey and vanilla.

"That I promise you."


End file.
